Deaf of the Musician
Rock and Roll was a big hobby for Luna, always getting her chances to perform for others. Recently, she got a role to play songs at the School dance. She came home with her sheets. Luna: (smiles) Man, I can't wait to perform at the school dance! It's gonna be so huge! (Luna goes upstairs and notices Luan practicing playing the drums) Luna: Still learning to play the drums dude? Luan: Yeah, it's really 'drum' how hard it is. (laughs) Get it? But seriously, I'm still learning. Luna: Why's that dude? Luan: I've been learning for a long time, and I'm still slow at it. Luna: I can't believe you wanted to practice after that whole inicdent with Lincoln. Luan: Well yeah, it's fun trying something different. Luna: Yeah. But uhh, dude? I kind of need you to leave. Luan: What, why? Luna: (pulls out her sheet) I have to practice for the School dance this Friday. Luan: Oh, that's right. I'll dance my way out. (laughs) Luna: (rolls her eyes) Was that even a joke? (Luan closes the door as Luna sets up her guitar set) Luna: (grins) Let's do this. (Without hesitation, Luna begins to play her guitar) Luna: (thinks) Hmmm... Not loud enough. (Luna turns up the volume and resumes playing her guitar) TWO HOURS LATER (Luna was still playing, but from her view, the music started to get quiet) Luna: (confused) Why's the music going quiet? (Just as she said that, she now couldn't hear it) Luna: (confused) I can't hear the music. (gasps) Wait a minute! (covers her ears) I can't hear anything!! (Luna begins to panic, she runs out her room screaming) Luan: (notices) Luna? What's wrong?! Luna: (scared) I've gone deaf! Luan: (shocked) Wait, you have?! Luna: What did you say?! Luan: I said, you have?! Luna: What?! Luan: (panics) Oh gosh! Mom! Dad! Luna's gone deaf! (It then cuts to the hospital, where the doctors were examining Luna) Doctor: It's not too severe. Give her a few weeks and she'll be back to normal. Rita: Oh thank goodness. Doctor: Until then, she needs to rest and not hear anything too loud. It may cause it to get worse. Luna: What about my performance? Lynn Sr.: (in Luna's ear) I think you'll have to call it off honey. Luna: (gasps) No! I need to do this! Lynn Sr.: (in Luna's ear) I'm sorry honey, but I'm afraid you can't do it. Maybe next year you can. Luna: (sighs) I understand... ONE DAY LATER (Luna was laying in bed looking miserable. Luan walks in) Luan: Hey sis, how are you doing? Luna: Speak up dude, I can't hear you. Luan: I said, hey sis, how are you doing? Luna: Bad dude. I feel so upset over not being able to do my performance at the School dance. Luan: That stinks. I'm sorry how you're feeling. Luna: It's not your fault dude, it's mine. I was playing it too loud, now I can't hear anything too loud, it'll make it worse... If only someone could take my place. Luan: I could. Luna: (confused) Wait, what? Luan: I said- Luna: No I heard you, but, you want to take my place? Luan: It's the least I could do. Luna: I don't know dude, you don't know how to play the guitar. Luan: I'm sure I could learn. Luna: Dude, don't waste your time with it. Just forget about it. Luan: (sighs) Okay, I just wanted to help. (Luan walks out of Luna's room, then she notices a letter downstairs) Luan: Oh, the mail's here. (Luan picks it up and notices it was from Sam) Luan: Sam? (opens the letter and reads it) To Luna, call me, love, Sam? (gasps) Wait a minute, I think I've got an idea. (Luan pulls out her cellphone and dials Sam's phone number) Sam: (answers) Hello? Luan: (confused) Uhh, is this Sam? Sam: Yes, who's this? Luan: This is Luan Loud, I'm Luna's sister. Sam: Oh hello! Wait, why did you call instead of Luna? Luan: Luna's gone deaf from playing too loud. Sam: Aw, poor girl. Luan: Yeah, but I wanted to ask a favor. Sam: What's up? Luan: Luna wanted to play at her school dance, but she can't. I'm trying to take her place, but I don't know how to play a guitar. I was wondering if you wanted to help me. Sam: Oh, sure I can help you. Luan: (smiles) Sweet! Meet at your place? (Later, Luan arrives at Sam's house and knocks on the door) Sam: (opens the door) Hey Luan. Luan: Hey Sam! It's nice to meet you for the first time! (shakes Sam's hand) Sam: (smiles) It's nice to meet the sister from my new friend. Luan: (giggles) Yup, that's me. (Sam brings Luan inside and closes the door) Sam: I think it's sweet that you want to do this for Luna. Luan: Of course, that's what siblings are for. Sam: Cute. Alright, I'll go get my spare guitars. (Sam looks through her closet and pulls out a red guitar) Sam: This do? Luan: That'll do. Sam: Cool. (hands Luan her guitar) Luan: So what do I learn? Sam: First, let's try the basic Bar Chords. Once these two positions are learned, the chords are movable up and down the neck to play any major or minor chord. Luan: Alright. Sam: Let me show you. (Sam puts her hands on Luan's hands and plays some notes) Luan: (worried) Oh gosh, this is complicated. Sam: You'll learn it eventually. Luan: (gulps) Okay. (plays some notes) Sam: Oooh, that sounded bad. Luan: You think? Sam: What's troubling you? Luan: What song do I play? Sam: Just think of a tune and learn it as you go along. Luan: Alright. (Luan thinks of a tune, then she plays her notes to try and make it sound right. For a while, she was constantly messing up her tune, but eventually, she barely managed to get a five note tune right) Luan: Is that good? Sam: That was okay, but a song takes more than that. Luan: Oh gosh. Sam: Now you've got to learn the Open Chords. These are the chords you see in any guitar chord chart. They are very useful for Rock 'n' Roll, depending on the style of song you want to play. Luan: Seriously? That's a lot! Sam: You want to learn don't you? Luan: Yes I do. Sam: Then just practice naturally. I'll play with you. (grabs her blue guitar) (Sam plays some notes, then Luan tries to play with her. But she fails several times) Luan: (groans) Come on! Sam: Just concentrate. Luan: I'm trying! Sam: Don't panic. (Luan tries to play the guitar several more times, but she kept forgetting the pattern and notes) Luan: I keep forgetting... Sam: (notices the time) Look, why don't you come back tomorrow, and we can practice some more. Okay? Luan: (sighs) Alright. Thanks for trying to help me. Sam: Don't thank me yet, we're not finished. Luan: True. (Sam shakes Luan's hand, and she walks away. Luan arrives back at the Loud House) Luan: (thinks) What can I do? I'm not good with a guitar. (Luan walks upstairs and checks on Luna) Luna: H-hey dude, where have you been? Luan: Uhh, I went to... Perform at birthdays, as usual! Luna: Oh, okay. (sighs) Luan: How are you feeling? Luna: My hearing hasn't gotten better. I can only barely hear you. Luan: I'm sorry. Luna: (upset) But more importantly, I can't do the thing I love, and I can't perform at the dance! Luan: (rubs Luna's shoulder) Everything's going to be okay. Luna: I hope so. THE NEXT DAY (Luan arrives at Sam's house where she was setting up) Sam: (smiles) Welcome back Luan. Ready to practice more? Luan: I hope so. (A montage begins of Luan continuously practicing to play her guitar. Sam shows her the different notes and how to play them. Luan continues to play, but keeps striking some bad notes. Sam puts Luan's eyes down on the guitar and helps her play some notes. But even after, Luan still couldn't get the notes down one hundred percent. A few hours were passing by, and Luan was getting a few notes right, but not much of an improvement from before. Finally, she just puts the guitar down) Sam: (worried) What's wrong? Luan: (sighs) I can't do it Sam. I can't play the guitar. Sam: You're giving up?! Luan: (upset) The school dance is only a few days away! How am I supposed to learn how to play that good in a few days! Sam: Just keep practicing! Luan: (upset) I want to, but we don't have a lot of time! Sam: (annoyed) You should never give up! Giving up on something is stupid unless you want to improve! Luan: (upset) I just wanted to do this for Luna! Sam: (sighs) I know you do, and I understand how frustrating it can be. It wasn't easy for me to learn how to play a guitar. But over time I learned, because it fit me perfectly. Luan: (upset) Well then clearly this guitar isn't for me. Maybe I should just go back to playing drums. Sam: (realizes) Wait, what did you just say? Luan: I said maybe I should just go back to playing drums. Sam: (smiles) Luan, that's it! Luan: What? Sam: You should play the drums instead! Luan: You think I should? Sam: Yeah! How good are you? Luan: Well I'm still a bit rusty, but I'm pretty good. Sam: Perfect! If guitars can't do it for you, then try the drums! Songs always need a good beat! Luan: But what about the guitar playing? Sam: You know what? (pulls out her guitar) I'll do it. Not just for you, but for Luna! Luan: (smiles) Yeah! For Luna! (Sam and Luan give each other a hi-five) THE NEXT DAY (Luan brings in her bag of equipment and begins to set it up) Sam: Ooooh, that's a very nice drum kit. Luan: Thanks, Luna used to use this, but now I do. Sam: Nice. Alright, ready to practice? Luan: You know it! Sam: Rockin'! (pulls her guitar out) One, two, three, four! (Sam starts to play her guitar while Luan drums along with her. Luan did have a few hiccups, but for the most part, she was nailing the tune. As they were playing, it fades to a few days later where they were playing at the School dance, and the audience was loving it all throughout. When the dance was finished and the song was over, the audience cheers) Sam: Thank you! Luan: But before we leave, we want to say something! Sam: We apologize for Luna's absence tonight. Luan: But this night went out to her! If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have done this! Sam: Luna rocks! (The audience cheers. Later that night, Luan and Sam went out the back) Sam: That was incredible! Luan: I know, I can't believe I managed to do it! Sam: You did really well Luan, I'm glad you found something good to play. Luan: Me too. Sam: You gonna tell Luna about this? Luan: I certainly will! Sam: Cool! Well, I should be heading home, I had fun with you. (Before Sam could leave, Luan grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug) Luan: (smiles) Thank you. Sam: (smiles) You're welcome. (Luan and Sam walk away. Luan arrives home where everyone was) Lynn Sr.: There she is! Lana: You killed it big sister! Luan: (giggles) You told them about it, didn't you Dad? Lynn Sr.: Why wouldn't I? Lola: Luan is great at drumming! Lucy: I know, she's great. Luan: Thanks everyone, but, to be honest. (picks up Mr. Coconuts) I think I know where my true place is. Leni: (confused) You're adopted?! Luan: (facepalms) No Leni, I mean I'm more suited to comedy than music. Lori: But still, you did amazing Luan. We're so proud of you. Luan: Does Luna know? Lynn: Yeah she does. You should go speak to her. (Luan goes upstairs where she spots Luna in bed) Luna: (smiles) H-hey dude. Luan: (smiles) Hey Luna! Did you hear about what I did?! Luna: Yeah dude, I'm so happy for you. But you didn't have to do that. Luan: Of course I had to, I did it for you. Plus I learned how to play drums. Luna: (smiles) That's so sweet dude, thank you. Luan: Of course! (Luna and Luan share a hug) Luna: So, that was your first time hanging out with Sam huh? Luan: Yup! Although to be honest, I had no idea she was a girl. Does that mean you're- Luna: Bisexual? Yes. The End Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luan Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud